A Roses Thorn
by DaniUberAlles
Summary: After being left for dead on a cold night in New York, Rosalie is discovered by Emmett, and he gives her the one thing she truly wants... A/U - One Shot - Rated M For a little violence and a little lemon juice.


A/N: I don't own Twilight, but did I even need to tell you that?

*****

Fire erupted in the back of my throat, taking the place of the heat that had filled my whole body. I was in hell, I had to be. The fire I had just passed through was a sign, but I didn't see how it was possible. I was much to pretty for Hell.

Slowly I opened my eyes, not sure what I would see when I did. The room was completely dark, but I could see everything, every last detail. The furniture was cheap and broken, the walls were papered an ugly brown, and the floor had trash scattered all over it. Every window was covered with a horrid brown fabric that looked like potato sacks, most of which were ripped and torn. Yep, I was in Hell.

Slamming my eyes shut tightly, I hoped I could make the scene disappear but it was still there when I opened them. Every detail of the room was so clear, so vibrant, each item more disgusting than the one before. Sitting up, I realized I had been lying on a mattress which was both dirty and stained. Quickly I jumped off it, landing on the floor without a sound in one swift and fluid movement. Reaching out to touch the wooden chair next to me, I squeezed it tightly in my hand and it splintered into a hundred pieces.

"Oh!" Unsure of what I had just done I stepped back, all the while the fire in the back of my throat pulsed as though it were begging to be quenched.

"Ah, you're awake." A large, muscular man with deep crimson eyes had just walked in the door.

He was by my side in a matter of seconds, looking me over carefully. His hands were massive, twice the size of mine, and they roamed all over me, up my side, across my throat, through my hair. Something in me said to trust him, but something else said screw that and take him out. Faster than I'd ever moved before I was behind him, one arm wrapped around his neck, the other holding both his arms behind his back.

"Whoa, sweetheart, calm down." His voice held an edge of fear, even though he was more than twice my size.

"Who are you? Where am I? What am I?" My voice trailed off on the last question. Obviously something about me had changed, though I didn't know what.

"Let me go and I'll tell you everything." When I didn't move his voice changed, it was soft, honest. "I promise I won't hurt you, though I can't say you won't hurt me."

Letting go of him, he rubbed the skin around his wrists where my hands had been. Nothing was making sense. If I was in Hell I had somehow become very strong and very fast. But how could we both be in Hell? He was so handsome, tall and strong, with perfect features and lips that begged to be kissed. And I, of course, well, everyone knew I was the most beautiful girl in all of New York; it wasn't even possible that I could go to Hell. Or was it?

"My name is Emmett, and I'm a nomad."

"A nomad? There haven't been nomads for over thousands of years." Maybe that wasn't true, I'd never been very good at history, but I really didn't believe what he was saying.

"Not that kind of nomad," he laughed, and anger swelled up inside me. It took everything I had not to lunge across the room and pummel him. "I'm a vampire."

"What?" Now he was just being an ass. He obviously thought me stupid and was just playing games with me. "Very funny. I've had enough of this." Jumping up to leave, he was by me in a flash, trying to push me back down into my seat with very little luck.

"Look, you go out that door and you'll find out the hard way that I'm right."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I'm not the only vampire in this room."

He was bluffing. There was no way that he or I were vampires because they didn't exist. I mean, it would explain things, like why I was so strong and quick, and that painful thirst in the back of my throat that seemed to call out. And now I realized what it was calling out for. Blood.

"You mean, you, and, I, and," I thought I might faint, but I wasn't even sure if I could do that anymore.

"Yep," he said smugly. "A few nights ago I was walking, and I could smell blood, your blood." His lips turned up on the side and his eyes grew wide. "I wasn't very hungry, but I couldn't let you go to waste."

"Of course not." My tone was sarcastic, and it seemed to excite him even more.

"When I found you, I realized you weren't dead yet, but once I got a look at you, well, I couldn't just kill you." His eyes trailed down to my chest, which was all but exposed through my ripped clothing. "I have always wanted a mate, and finding one is hard, so why not just make one?"

"Yes why not?" I spit the words at him like acid.

"I could have let you die, you know."

"You should have. Who says I'm going to stay with you anyway? As if I'd even want to be your mate, or whatever you call it."

Suddenly he was on me, his hands clawing all over my body, ripping away the shreds of clothing that were covering me. I wanted to fight him off, I could have, but I didn't. Instead I gave in, allowing him to take me. His kisses were forceful, hard as though they had been pent up for thousands of years and were just finally able to break free. Tearing his dirty white shirt away in one swift motion I marveled at his chest, perfectly sculpted and hard as stone. I found myself breathing heavy, almost heaving, then I realized I didn't need to; in fact, I could very easily not breathe at all. That's when it hit me, right in the back of my mouth, and all over my body.

Blood.

Throwing Emmett back into the wall, dust flew off from the sheer force. Taking a deep and unneeded inhale through my nose I felt the scent play through my nostrils and the rest of my senses, as though I could almost _see_ the blood. My first instinct was to run, to find the source and devour it, but something stopped me. I knew what to do, and somehow I knew how to do it, but I felt like I shouldn't.

"And what's wrong with that human?" Emmett looked at me puzzled when he realized I wasn't going to go after them.

"The problem, asshole, is I don't know them."

"Why is _that_ a problem?"

"What good is all this strength, this power if I'm just gonna waste it on any old person? I want to use it for something much more important." Walking over to him I shoved him down onto the broken sofa. In one swift motion I jumped up, straddling him, before slowly lowering myself down to his level. "I want revenge."

****

I don't know if it was out of convenience or desire that I kept Emmett around. It was nice to have someone there, showing me how to find human scent easily, blend in, and kill without ruining my clothing. But part of me also wanted him around, if for nothing more than the sex. I was no stranger to lust, and had quite the list to compare him to, but that didn't even matter. Nothing was like sex with him. Within the first five minutes we had broken so much furniture we had to take our activities outdoors in order to avoid bringing the whole house down around us.

It had been ten days and I had yet to kill a single human. We practiced hunting animals; they were horrible tasting and barely satisfied the thirst, but I wanted that first kill to be special. There was no one I wanted more than Royce, and I wouldn't settle for anyone else. Watching him carefully, I knew his entire routine, his every move even before he made it, and I was ready to finish the job he was too weak to do.

Every part of my body longed for the kill, for the thrill of the hunt. I was ready, and tonight was the night. Outside the world was sleeping, snow covering every square inch of ground. Emmett was gone, off finding some girl to kill or whatever it was he did while he was out. When the clock struck midnight I left the dirty apartment and made my way down the dark streets. There was very little light but that didn't matter, my vision was sharp enough to see the figures that lurked in the alleyway shadows.

Royce was out with his friends, drinking and carrying on much like he had the night he tried to kill me. One by one they left him, heading home after an easy day of work and a much easier night at the bar. After following him for several minutes, he was finally alone. This was my chance and I knew the timing was perfect.

His house lay on the edge of town, which would allow for his abduction to go unnoticed. When he was standing just outside the brass gates I rushed up behind him, not making a sound. The air from my entrance filtered around him and he looked from side to side, trying to find the source.

"You really should have killed me when you had the chance." At the sound of my voice he turned, fear spilling into his eyes and down his face.

"You. You're," his lips chattered up and down as he tried to form the words.

"Oh, I'm very much dead, but not because of you." At that moment he tried to run and my hand flew out, grabbing the back of his jacket. "Maybe I should let you run. Killing you will be a lot more fun if there is a little more work involved." With that, I let go of his coat and he took off.

In seconds I was in front of him; he had barely made it twenty feet due to the cold and his drunken state. Grabbing him by the arms I picked him up, throwing him over the gate that surrounded his father's mansion. When he landed, I could hear the cracking of his bones, a sound that brought a smile to my face. Leaping over the fence I landed next to him, walking slowly over to where his body lay broken and twisted.

"I have a feeling revenge won't be nearly as sweet as your blood." Bending down I sunk my teeth hard into his flesh, feeling the skin rip easily under the small amount of pressure I applied. His blood flooded into my mouth, warm and satisfying. Under me I felt the life twitching out of his body, a sensation that sent waves of pleasure all through me. When he fell still and the warmth left him I let go, almost hoping he was still slightly alive and would have to suffer as I did.

Jumping back over the fence I headed down the alley, keeping to the shadows. Suddenly hands reached out and grabbed me, forcing me up against the wet brick wall. Lips were instantly on me, brushing along my jaw, down my neck. Pushing back, the body flew off me, but instead of hitting the wall it fell back a few steps before crouching to the ground.

"Was it everything you hoped it would be?" Emmett's voice was crisp and raspy as it traveled through the night air into my ears.

"Almost a perfect night." He stood as I walked slowly towards him, slinking like a cat.

"Almost?" The moonlight caught his face and I could see the intrigue in his eyes.

Throwing myself at him I slammed my lips hard onto his, grabbing onto him. Up and down my hands clawed at his back as I ripped the shirt from his body. He made quick work of my top, shredding it to pieces and letting them fall all around us. We were in the middle of a dark and dirty alley, trash lining the walls, dumpsters overflowing with garbage, but it didn't matter. We were alone and the blood we had just consumed heightened all of our senses and desires, some much more than others.

He pushed back against me then, slamming me down on the cold, damp ground. If I were human it would have killed me; instead, it turned me on. My legs twitched, my body ached for him in a way it never had before. Pulling him closer was not enough; even though our bodies were mashed together it wasn't close enough for me. I needed more, needed him. The skirt I had on slipped off quickly as I forcefully pulled the pants off him. All that was left on each of us were a few thin pieces of cotton undergarments, easily gotten rid of.

Time sped up and slowed down all at the same time. We needed it, each of us, and we weren't going to waste any time getting it. Normally I would have teased him, brought him to his breaking point and then waited a few minutes longer until he was ready to kill me if I didn't give in, but not tonight. If I didn't have him in that instant, it would have been too much for me to handle. We were both there, naked and alone, there was no reason to wait any longer, and nothing we could start out doing that would make it any better.

So we skipped over foreplay; in our minds dinner was enough of a starting stimulus for us. Digging my nails in his back I whispered in his ear to hurry up and within seconds he was hoisting my legs up, causing my hips to rise off the ground. Roughly he shoved into me, driving in as deep as he could. To say it all happened in an instant would be an exaggeration, it was much quicker than that, and before a normal human could blink he was settling into a steady rhythm.

There was no need to change positions, to do anything fancy, the way it was amounted to pure and utter bliss. Nothing about this standard position was standard in the least. My head felt as though it would explode soon from the copious amounts of pleasure waves that rolled through it. Every inch of my body tingled, from my toes to my eyelids, which fluttered open and closed rapidly.

Under me I could feel the ground cracking and splintering, sending large chunks of concrete up into my back. Next to me a rat poked its head out of a hole in a dumpster that was obviously filled with a week's worth of trash from the restaurant it sat behind. Sleet poured down on us as the wind whipped around our naked bodies. None of that mattered, nothing mattered in that instant but he and I and the sound of our steady breath and the thumping his body made as it slammed into mine.

We could have gone all night, and had before, but suddenly we both reached a point of stopping, not because we were tired, but because the ecstasy was heightened to its peak, and the tremors started to vibrate our spines. With one last push he slammed hard into me, making it feel as though he would break through my body and I tightened my legs around his hips and dug my nails deeply into his shoulders. A growl escaped his lips as he threw his head back in rapture.

Rolling off me, he stood up and headed back towards the street. Leaving all the strips of shredded clothes on the ground I followed him as we made our way back to the apartment. Once safely inside we dressed, not speaking a word to each other. As great as the sex was, and it was great, we never felt the need to cuddle or do other trivial things most people did. Hell, we weren't even really people, so why act like them?

"So how was it?" Emmett pretended he was reading, but I could see his eyes stealing glances at me.

"Royce? Or the sex?" Smirking at him slightly I dropped the book in my hands, uncrossing my legs slowly as I did so.

"Both." Instantly he was on the sofa next to me, nipping softly on my neck.

"One may have been slightly more satisfying than the other."

"Really?" Roughly he pulled my hair, causing my head to tilt back quickly.

"Okay, one was immensely better than the other. That better?" Reaching around I gripped his wrist firmly, causing him to loosen his grip.

"Depends on which one goes first." A smile spread across his face as I moved to straddle his lap.

"So, if I said the first was better, would that mean working harder to improve the second? Because sadly there would be nothing to fix the first, since he is dead and all."

"Well," reaching out he tugged at the bottom of the shirt I was wearing, starting to pull it off. "I'm pretty sure that the sex was better than the kill."

"Just pretty sure?" Locking my fingers around his wrists I stopped his hands where they were. "Let's just say," leaning in, I let my lips graze his ear softly, "I wouldn't be too sure if I were you." Jumping off him I headed for the door, but as I went to open it he was standing in front of me.

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?" My eyes were intent as they stared deeply into his.

Leaning forward I kissed him, parting his mouth with my tongue. His lips were feverish as he kissed me back and just as he started to pull away to remove his top, I pushed past him. Dashing from the room, I took off as fast as I could go. I wasn't exactly sure where I was going but it didn't matter. Eventually he would catch up with me, after all I may have been faster than him, but he was a much better tracker. Emmett had given me the one thing I truly wanted: revenge. And when he finally caught me, I'd give him the one thing he truly wanted: the greatest pleasure ever.

*****

A/N

This is dedicated Jess. You have always been there for me when I needed you, and can always put a smile on my face, even when I can't. Thank you for everything, and I am truly blessed to call you my friend. 3

As always thanks to my beta LMW who read through my first ever lemon.

I hope you all enjoyed this. I actually wrote it for a contest, BUT I was too lazy to finish it in time. So thanks for reading and reviewing.

To my [t20s] thanks for all the laughs, the smiles, the tears. You're all the best.


End file.
